bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly
The Good, the Bad, and The Eggly is the fourth and final episode of LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures. This episode was also turned into a book. Plot Awful Alvin and Greta Von Gruesome are out of jail. After the Larry-Plane crash-lands in some woods due to three flying pigs with bacon-and-egg guns, Larryboy is saved by the Dark Crow, who is the hero of Bumblyburg's neighboring town. The two team up and attempt to stop Awful Alvin and Greta Von Gruesome in their tracks in the science lab, before Larryboy makes a mistake and allows the two antagonists to steal a machine called the Overeasy Egg Ray which turns anything not alive into eggs. Using it, they steal various antiques from a museum and kidnap Vicky. Larryboy and the Dark Crow, stripped of their supersuits, try to defeat Awful Alvin and Greta Von Gruesome but fail leading them to be kidnapped themselves. There, they free themselves by swinging back and forth and directing a ray to a rope that's holding them. Larryboy then proceeds to destroy the Overeasy Egg Ray and is successful but then gets himself knocked out by Awful Alvin and Greta Von Gruesome. Larryboy is trapped until the Dark Crow frees him, trapping Awful Alvin and Lampy in the process. They then proceed to trap Greta Von Gruesome. The two antagonists and Lampy are arrested and jailed once again and the Overeasy Egg Ray is returned to the science lab, though it's damaged. Vicky brings up the Founder's Day Dance and Larryboy agrees he wants to go with her to it. The Dark Crow catches up to them at the last second as they are leaving. Characters *Larry-Boy *Dark Crow *Junior Asparagus * Vicki Cucumber * Archibald Asparagus * Bob the Tomato * Awful Alvin * Greta Von Gruesome * Bok Choy * Professor Flurbleblub * The Scientists * Flying Pigs * Lampy * Bumpkin * Superheroes at Bumblyburg Community College (cameos) * Bunny Bot 3000 Fun Facts Explanations * "When pigs fly" is a expression that means it's likely that'll never happen. Trivia * This marks the first episode for several things: ** The first episode Dark Crow having a main role. ** The first time Larry-Boy uses his plunger ears to stop a large object. ** Bumpkin's last and only appearance. ** The first Big Idea production to use regular voice actors. * This also marks the last episode of the series. *This was featured as a bonus feature on a re-release of Duke and the Great Pie War. *Awful Alvin returns in this episode since LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows. *The TV version premiered on the same day as Gideon: Tuba Warrior. Remarks *The audio quality on the episode is different compared to the previous three. Goofs *The cables on the plunger ears clip through the Larry-Plane in one shot. *The covers for both The Amazing Carnival of Complaining and Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt on the previews section are swapped. Inside References * Larry having a crush on Vicki is a reference from the previous episode. Real World * The episode's title is a reference to the 1967 Clint Eastwood film "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly." Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Larry-Boy episodes Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly Category:2000s Episodes Category:LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures